


My Demon Boyfriend?

by Superpeace



Series: The lives of Kartik Singh and Incubus!Aman [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Don't Try This At Home, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, It's just smut so read at your discretion, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace
Summary: Second work in the Demon!Aman series, Don't make hasty decisions like Kartik and you'll be okay in life!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: The lives of Kartik Singh and Incubus!Aman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830736
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	My Demon Boyfriend?

A rule has been set for thousands of years that the supernatural and the human world shouldn’t mix together and even a single anomaly can disrupt the balance. Rules have always been there to judge between right and wrong, and right and wrong have always been yes and no, never a maybe.

Maybe this situation would never have happened if a human didn’t decide to form a blood pact with him, named him and maybe he wouldn’t have started falling for the said human. All in all, nothing is Aman’s fault so why did he get scolded by the demon in charge of incubi like him.

Not many people make blood pact with incubi or succubi; people would sacrifice some petty possession and have a good night rolling in the sheets with their preferred demon and that’s it, no lifelong bond, no feelings, nothing.

But he found that idiot in Kartik, and they are stuck with each other for life, not that he minds it; a small voice in the back of his mind says but he is jobless now and his progress report is disappointing to say the least and Aman, he heard his actual name from his superior today and for a moment got confused to who they were addressing, he’s so used to this name and loves when Kartik’s eyes light up calling him that, oh well where was he? Ah Aman is a disappointment to the demon race and the way his colleagues taunted him to go and kill his subject pissed him off.

He has tried to calm himself but he’s absolutely seething at everything his life has become, his eyes have been glowing a blood red since he came from the meeting and he can’t will himself to turn them back to brown, for this emergency situation he has always kept a pair of sunglasses with him at the advice of a greater demon and only takes them off when he reaches Kartik’s apartment. He is met with a beautiful sight of Kartik on his laptop, splayed on the couch and munching on chips and he sighs, how can he ever kill this man.

“You’re here finally, I was dying (read: working) for 4 hours straight and I’m so damn bored.” Kartik says, with his eyes still glued to the laptop.

“Yeah I’m here.” Aman replies, he can’t really tolerate Kartik cheery self and he just wants to- calm down Aman, calm down.

“Is everything okay Aman? You don’t seem so oh- your eyes.” If there’s one thing Kartik has found in his time with Aman is that he is more human than humans are and sometimes he even forgets about the whole demon-human bond because of how Aman is, and the way he blended into Kartik’s life feels like he have always been a part of it.

If there’s one thing that pulls Kartik back to reality is Aman’s eyes, and contrary to the observation he is not scared of them, instead they turn him on which have lead to countless make out and blowjob sessions in their time together, and since Aman feeds off of sexual energy it’s a win-win situation.

“Yeah well I’m not okay, it’s been- you know I can smell you right.” Wow Kartik is horny again, Aman loves that his quota is filled these days but how can a feeble human have this much stamina, this astounds him.

“Well don’t deny you want me too, I’m worth it and you know it.” Kartik winks and it takes a huge amount of self control for Aman not to take him right here and right now.

“You, Kartik, I’m kinda pissed right now and- “ Aman is silenced by Kartik’s finger on his lips, ”It’s okay, take off your anger on me.” Kartik says seductively.

“You’re not serious.” Aman rasps out, and his dry tongue isn’t helping him form proper sentences right now. “I am.” Kartik quips confidently, well this confident may be coming from his horniness and the fact that Aman’s eyes are still blood red which is doing things to his nether regions.

“I won’t be able to control myself once we start, you know us demons are driven by our emotions.” Aman tries, but him licking his lips tell another story. “So what, I’ll stop you, now what are you waiting for.” Kartik shimmies his hips, and given the green light Aman starts kissing him passionately.

What started as a sweet kiss turns ferocious when Aman grazes Kartik’s lips with his teeth which results in a low moan escaping Kartik’s throat, whenever Aman is closer to Kartik like this, he feels like he’s drugged and when they part, it always leaves him wanting for more, he’s swimming in all these sensations, and incubus or not, all of these with added feelings of affection and dare he says, love, makes him weak in his legs.

Kartik takes advantage of his momentary loss of control and pushes him to the lounge wall, while still maintaining the tempo of their kiss. Rather than getting tired, their kisses increase in intensity as their hands explore each other. It’s hot and sensual and it is not enough, both of them want more.

But they can’t let go of each other so they kiss their way to the bed room and they fall on the bed with Kartik on top of Aman. It’s then their mouths get away from the other’s in order to breathe, and although Kartik smells delicious right now, it’s too much for Aman and he can’t breathe. Kartik smiles at him triumphantly but Aman is just mesmerized by those eyes and that smile, in all these years of his existence he doesn’t remember he has seen someone so radiant and he just wants to keep looking. As he’s thinking about it Kartik whines and grinds on him, he’s getting desperate by the second and Aman can’t have his favorite subject like that.

Kartik starts kissing Aman again and peppers small kisses down to his neck where he sucks his neck like a hungry vampire which causes Aman to sigh sensually, till now he forgot that he was even pissed today, not anymore Kartik Singh, not anymore.

Aman grabs Kartik hands that were on his body and skillfully flips him over; and smirks at Kartik while clasping Kartik’s hands on the top of his head. Aman kisses Kartiks lips, then takes his time kissing his jaw before moving to his neck where he doesn’t even give Kartik time to prepare and starts grazing his sharp teeth on Kartik’s neck and sucks on it ferociously, he wants the areas to be a dark purple tomorrow.

Kartik sees Aman’s eyes turning from scarlet to a dark crimson and it just turns him on even more, if that was even possible. It’s no hiding that Kartik too has feelings toward his demon boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Companion to his loneliness? Initially it was just sexual attraction but the more he stays with Aman, the more he feels himself being completely infatuated. Their feelings result in an unspeakable tension between them that is tangible enough and can be cut through with a knife but both of them are too chicken to confess first, but honestly Kartik knows he wants something that he can never have.

Right now he just wants to enjoy these feelings and think about it later. He doesn’t realize when Aman took off his T-shirt leaving him exposed to Aman’s hands and mouth.

Aman takes off his shirt too and Kartik lets out a whine which leads to Aman putting a finger in his mouth and ordering, ”Suck it” and Kartik does as his told, you really can’t disobey when Aman’s voice goes all husky, and starts licking and suck Aman’s finger with a newfound fervor, but soon after is left feeling empty when Aman removes his finger from Kartik’s mouth and proceeds to graze the finger down to his chin and then neck with his nail pressing deep into Kartik’s skin, it’s gonna leave an angry scratch mark the next day but Kartik’s half lidded lustful eyes give him all the affirmation he wants.

The fingernail scratches through Kartik’s neck to his chest down to his belly and stops at the abdomen, and then he moves it away from Kartik’s body. Kartik looks at him like he was waiting for something and Aman revels in his desperation.

Aman then puts his mouth on Kartik’s right collar bone and sucks it with his eyes on Kartik, when Kartik says he could handle it, he didn’t know what he’s putting himself into. “Wait a minute, I’ll be back.” Aman says and leaves Kartik on the bed and goes to the closet, Kartik thinks that it’s time to get naked and Aman is going to the closet, that’s funny. Aman does come back with a clothing item in his hand, a tie to be more exact and uses it to tie Kartik’s hand on the top of his head.

Aman looks at the perfect artwork that Kartik is, covered in a sheen of lust from head to toe, the ruddy parted lips, softly colored freshly formed bruises mottling his neck, with his hands bound and unable to touch, he’s painting an erotic picture of pure unadulterated need and it is absolutely enthralling.

Kartik looks straight into Aman’s eyes demanding something, anything, because he’s not used to waiting this long and it’s just unbearable at this point. Aman, being the wicked demon he is, ignores his silent pleas and plants his mouth on Kartik’s right nipple and licks and sucks it and grazes it with teeth once or twice to make Kartik moan and groan loudly. He then goes to town on the left nipple too, taking his sweet time to churn out incomprehensible noises from Kartik.

After he’s had his fun there, Aman plants small kisses down Kartik’s chest and his stomach until he reaches the waistband of Kartik’s sweatpants and pulls his mouth from Kartik’s body. “What are you doing Aman, I can’t take it anymore.” Kartik complains, if Aman’s plan is to drive him mad with want today then he’s succeeding.

“I already told you that I won’t be kind to you today and you were more than eager for it, what happened to that Kartik now?” Aman taunts and laughs, if Kartik thinks it’s gonna end now, he’s severely mistaken.”I didn’t mean that, I-“, Kartik is left hanging mid sentence when Aman takes off Kartik’s sweatpants exposing his boxers clad legs to air.

“That’s why Kartik, and I’ve told you this countless times, to ask questions before going blindly into something, even if you moan and complain now, you can’t make it stop.” Aman whispers into Kartik’s ear sending shivers down his spine, he’s in trouble, trouble today.

Aman then nibbles Kartik’s ear lobe while his hands work on taking off Kartik’s boxers, and when he finally takes it off and frees his dick from the confines of the tight fabric. Aman takes Kartik’s swollen red dick in his hand and Kartik sighs at this feeling of relief after an hour of teasing, he’s finally getting some action.

Aman moves his hand up and down while thumbing the tip with such expertise that makes Kartik moan louder and louder and since he can’t bite his hand to deafen the sounds, he has to bite his lips to try to moan less but when Aman can smell the sheer frustration off him, he can’t really hide this. Aman continues giving him a handjob till he gets closer and listening to the intensity of Kartik’s moans, Aman knows when to stop.

It’s not right before climaxing but it’s enough to make Kartik cry out in frustration. Right then Aman takes off his hand from Kartik’s dick and takes of his trousers because all this is taking a lot of patience on Aman’s side, this way to vent out his anger is quite effective and makes him quite horny too so he palms himself on top of his black silk briefs while letting Kartik look at him with eyes that want to help with the situation Aman is in.

After calming his raging boner he goes for Kartik’s dick again, this time with his mouth and starts licking the tip first and the sounds and squeals that leave Kartik’s mouth makes him want to leave all decorum and just give Kartik what he wants. But no, he takes the whole length slowly and hollows his mouth to suck it up and down until the tip touches the back of his throat and he groans, sending vibrations down Kartik’s cock. Kartik’s whole body is heating up, he’s squirming and he feels tears pooling in his eyes, it feels like something totally new and so good that he will write a novel about it but the thing about human nature is they are greedy so he still wants more.

But Aman has other plans; he wants to tease Kartik relentlessly until he’s nothing more than a sobbing and crying mess. So he continues sucking and licking Kartik’s dick until he’s teetering on the very edge of a soul wrecking orgasm and he just stops.

Aman has let Kartik take control many times and he has enjoyed those times too, but today just satisfies his deep primal urges that he has never let out before. People do summon succubi and incubi but want them to hide their true selves and appear like a normal human, and Aman taught that Kartik was like that too but looking at him splayed like this, he clearly doesn’t and accepts Aman the way he is, and it’s something that surprises him even now.

Seeing Kartik crying for touch right now has awakened some mercy in Aman and he decides to finally let him go. He takes off his briefs and takes out lube and a condom from the bedside table, demon or not, std’s are std’s.

He then prepares Kartik carefully and takes his time to do this properly because hurting Kartik is never gonna be in his book. He hits his prostate three four times that succeeds in making Kartik squeal out even more, and once he is satisfied by easily sliding two fingers in and out of Kartik’s ass, he leaves him empty and proceeds to wear the condom.

Where has the constantly talking Aman’s ears off Kartik gone cause he’s positively not here, what’s left of Kartik is just a teary eyed panting man who just wants release. Seeing this Aman slowly enters into Kartik, inch by inch until he’s completely filled him and even then he adjusts him so Kartik wouldn’t feel any discomfort. 

Once he has completely checked that both of them are comfortable on top of each other, he starts moving. As he moves, Kartik lets out incoherent noises that just sound like music to Aman’s ears. He slowly starts increasing his speed, it is true that demons in general have more power and stamina than humans, but if he does it harshly, there’s risk in hurting Kartik.

Aman’s moans are increasing in volume too, everything is just perfect today and he just feels so good. While he’s busy enjoying this, Kartik clasps his legs around him to produce more friction, he’s had too much today and he can’t even think anymore, every cell of his body just wants some relief and he just wants to come.

Aman reads the room and increases the speed gradually, and he’s getting intoxicated by this rhythm with every time he goes in and out. This continues until there’s.nothing else but their hot and sweaty bodies finding comfort in each other and as expected Kartik is the first to come. His orgasm rips through him in a series of huge waves and as he goes through each wave, with his face contorting and eyes closing tightly in pure pleasure and he just forgets where he is at and just submerges himself in this pleasure.

Aman too follows him soon after, growling and moaning loudly as his orgasm leaves him feeling limbless, it was strong enough to knock sense out of a demon so that he has to rest his head on Kartik’s chest to catch his breath. After he takes out his dick and calms his heartbeat, he mouths a small thank you and kisses Kartik’s chest and closes his eyes.

After they gather enough energy to move they clean each other up in the shower, nobody would question why’d they take so long in the shower because they are the only ones in the apartment, and in each other's life.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is specially for two of my loves, karmanisms and snazzy_23. Also the motivation for this came especially from y'alls comments, and since this is my first time writing proper smut, I don't promise to be good at it, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
